FORGET ME NOT?
by with hoya
Summary: Choi Siwon yang seorang bos mafia serta Kim Kibum yang sebatang kara. / "Mengapa kau selalu menghindariku? kenapa kau selalu ketakutan saat melihatku?" / "Umma, appa, apa yang harus kulakukan?"/ SIBUM FF, GS. JUST PROLOG:)


_**FORGET ME NOT**_

_**A SIBUM FF BY with hoya**_

_**Disclaimer: God and themselves**_

_**Reting: T**_

_**Warning: GS, aneh, berantkan, dsb**_

_**DLDR!**_

.

.

.

Kelompok mafia Choi adalah kelompok mafia yang terkenal paling sadis dan tanpa ampun se-Korea Selatan. Siapapun yang terlibat dalam kelompok ini, terkenal bengis, dingin, dan tidak segan-segan menghalalkan segala cara untuk menyingkirkan lawannya, termasuk dengan cara membunuh. Kelompok ini sudah ada sejak jaman kerajaan, diteruskan secara turun-temurun hingga ke generasi sekarang. Saat ini kelompok mafia Choi dipimpin oleh Choi Siwon, seorang pria muda, tampan, mapan dan berkharisma yang merupakan keturunan ke-23 keluarga Choi.

Jika dilihat dari penampilan fisiknya, semua orang akan berkata Siwon adalah pria tampan yang baik hati, namun dalam organisasinya, Siwon adalah sosok pemimpin yang tegas dan berdarah dingin. Tidak ada seorang pun anak buahnya yang berani berkhianat padanya, atau esoknya ia akan menemukan keluarganya dibunuh oleh Siwon secara rapi. Kelompok mafia Choi yang dipimpin Siwon sangat tertutup dalam melakukan aksinya, sehingga kejahatan mereka tidak tercium oleh siapapun. Banyak orang berkata bahwa sekali berurusan dengan mafia Choi, pulang dengan babak belur atau sekarat saja kita sudah harus sangat bersyukur. Biasanya mereka tidak segan-segan untuk membunuh.

Siwon sendiri sangat disegani oleh bawahan-bawahannya, karena selain tegas, Siwon juga bijaksana dalam menyesaikan berbagai masalah walaupun terkesan dingin.

.

.

.

Kim Kibum adalah seorang pengajar di Taman Kanak-Kanak. Usianya baru 22 tahun, namun ia hidup sebatang kara karena kedua orangtuanya sudah tiada. Beruntung Kibum adalah anak yang mandiri sehingga ia mampu untuk bangkit dan meneruskan kehidupannya sendiri. Sementara usaha milik orangtuanya disita oleh sekelompok orang yang mengaku debt collector. Jadilah Kibum hidup pas-pasan di flat kecilnya. Rumah peninggalan orangtuanya terpaksa ia jual untuk meneruskan kuliahnya yang waktu itu belum selesai.

Sekarang Kibum sudah bekerja di TK karena kecintaannya pada anak-anak. Sesudah selesai mengajar di TK, Kibum bekerja sambilan menjadi guru les di sebuah bimbingan belajar. Selain itu, Kibum juga selalu menyempatkan diri untuk membantu di panti asuhan setiap akhir pekan. Kepribadiannya yang hangat dan ramah membuat banyak orang menyayanginya. Selain itu Kibum juga memiliki wajah yang cantik, sehingga banyak namja yang tertarik kepadanya. Namun, Kibum menolak mereka dengan alasan ingin fokus bekerja terlebih dahulu.

.

.

.

"Hyung! Yang benar saja?! Kau tega menyuruh seorang bos mafia untuk menjemput anak kecil di TK? Mau ditaruh dimana muka seorang Choi Siwon?!" Siwon terdengar sedang mengajukan protes pada lawan bicaranya di telepon.

"Ya habisnya mau bagaimana lagi, Siwon-ah! Aku ada rapat mendadak. Lagipula Heenim sedang peragaan busana di Paris. Nanti tidak ada yang menjemput Kyunnie!" Cho Hangeng, saudara sepupu sekaligus sahabat dekat Siwon, berujar pasrah di telepon.

"Ck! Baiklah, tapi ingat, hanya sekali ini saja, ne! Kalau sampai kau menyuruhku untuk menjemput bocah itu lagi, apalagi di TK, akan kubuang bocah itu ke panti asuhan!" Siwon mengomel panjang lebar.

"Berani kau buang anakku, akan kusebarkan foto aibmu sewaktu kecil, Siwon-ah!" Hangeng balas mengancam Siwon. Memang darah mafia masih mengalir di tubuhnya. Ckckckckck.

.

.

.

"cup cup cup. Sudah, Minnie jangan menangis, ya? Kyuhyun tidak bermaksud jahat pada Minnie kok tadi... ia cuma mau mengusir ulat bulu yang ada di rok Minnie, bukannya ingin mengangkat rok Minnie di depan teman-teman. Itu tidak sengaja, jadi Minnie harus memaafkan Kyuhyun, ne?" Kibum sedang berusaha untuk menenangkan balita bernama Lee Sungmin yang sedari tadi menangis karena roknya tidak sengaja disingkap oleh Kyuhyun di depan teman-temannya barusan.

"Hiks... T-tidak mau, c-caem... Kyunnie cudah bikin Minnie malu... hiks... hikss..." Sungmin masih menangis di pelukan Kibum. Bahkan ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di pelukan Kibum yang hangat. Sedangkan Kyuhyun kecil hanya tertunduk di depan Minnie dan Kibum-sonsaengnimnya.

"Ssst... Minnie tidak boleh berkata seperti itu. Harus saling memaafkan, ne?" Kibum mengusap-usap punggung Sungmin dengan lembut.

"Hiks... Cilooooooo!" Minnie malah menangis semakin kencang, membuat Kyuhyun ikutan menangis. Kibum pun akhirnya kewalahan menangani mereka berdua. Untung saja anak-anak lain sudah dijemput orangtuanya, sehingga ia tidak kerepotan untuk menjaga anak lainnya juga.

.

.

.

Seorang namja tampan baru saja turun dari mobil mewahnya, tanpa diikuti pengawal. Kali ini Siwon sengaja mneyuruh anak buahnya untuk tinggal, karena nanti bisa-bisa ia dicurigai orang-orang. Penampilannya kali ini pun terlihat santai, hanya mengenakan kemeja putih dan celana bahan berwarna hitam. ia berjalan menyusuri tempat bermain di SM Kindergarten, namun tidak ditemukannya sosok Kyunnie. Siwon terus berjalan sampai ia mendengar suara tangisan anak kecil. Siwon pun menghampiri sumber suara tersebut. Lalu dilihatnyalah keponakannya sedang menangis bersama seorang anak perempuan kecil berbaju kelinci, serta... seorang wanita muda yang begitu cantik seperti malaikat tengah berusaha untuk menenangkan kedua bocah tersebut.

Siwon terpaku di tempatnya, ia begitu terpesona dengan kecantikan wanita tersebut. Hatinya berdesir ketika memandang wajah cantik nan lembut milik wanita itu. Belum pernah ia merasakan perasaan ini terhadap seorang wanita sebelumnya.

"Huweee... " tangisan kedua bocah itu menyadarkan Siwon dari lamunannya. Ia pun engan langkah tegas menghampiri mereka.

"Kyu." Panggilnya ketika sudah dekat. Kyuhyun pun menengok sambil sesenggukan. "Hiks.. Ciwonnie camchon~ hiks..." Kibum yang sedang berjongkok pun langsung berdiri dan membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap orang yang dipanggil "Ciwon Camchon" oleh Kyuhyun. "Kya!" Kibum terpekik kecil ketika menatap wajah Siwon. Wajah itu...

Kibum langsung mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang, sambil mencengkeram erat celemek khas guru TK yang dipakainya.

Siwon heran melihat reaksi Kibum yang ditujukan kepadanya. "Eh... itu. Saya pamannya Kyuhyun, seonsaengnim. Saya diminta untuk menjemput Kyuhyun karena ayahnya ada rapat mendadak siang ini." Siwon langsung menjelaskan perihal kedatangannya kepada Kibum.

"..Ne. si-silakan." Kibum pun langsung buru-buru menyerahkan Kyuhyun ke hadapan Siwon. Sedangkan ia sendiri membawa Minnie untuk masuk ke dalam gedung TK. Tidak dipedulikannya Kyuhyun yang masih menangis sesenggukan di depan dan pamannya yang menatap Kibum penuh tanya.

.

.

.

"Kyu. Kenapa kau menangis tadi, hah?" Siwon mengajak Kyuhyun makan siang di resotran jajangmyeon kesukaan keponakannya agar tidak bersedih lagi.

"Itu loh camchon. Tadi Kyu liat ada ulat bulu di lok nya Minnie, terluc mau Kyu ucil. Kyu ingat kata appa jangan pegang ulat bulu, nanti Kyu bica gatal-gatal. Jadinya Kyu ambil lanting pohon, teluc Kyu ucil ulatnya. Tapi Kyu gak cengaja ngangkat lok nya Minnie... teluc celana dalam nya Minnie keliatan. Minnie nangic deh. Padahal Kyu gak cengaja... bummie caenim udah culuh Minnie maafin Kyu... tapi Minnie nya gak mau maafin Kyu. Gimana dong camchon... kyu kan cuka cama Minnie..." kyuhyun tertunduk sedih usai menceritakan kisahnya pada Siwon.

"Bummie saenim?" Mata Siwon melebar.

"Iya. Yang tadi itu loh camchon~ Bummie caenim olangnya baik, cantik, cabal, teluc gak pelnah malahin Kyu walo tiap hali Kyu cama Chwang icengin caenim." Kyuhyun langsung semangat menceritakan guru kesayangannya, melupakan kesedihannya barusan.

"Oh iya? Siapa nama lengkap Bummie saenim?" Siwon juga jadi ikutan semangat. Ia harus mencari tahu mengenai wanita itu.

"Umm.. Kim Kibum caenim~"

.

.

.

Kibum pulang ke flat-nya dengan langkah gontai. Sejak bertemu pria yang mengaku sebagai pamannya Kyuhyun tadi, jiwanya seolah kosong. Ia masih ingat, bahkan masih sangat jelas. Kibum pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidak mengajar les hari ini, karena sedari tadi pikirannya tidak bisa fokus.

"Umma... appa... apa yang harus kulakukan?" Kibum meneteskan air matanya, lalu jatuh tertidur di kasurnya. Saat Kibum tengah tertidur, pintu flatnya dibuka dengan pelan oleh seseorang. Orang itu masuk, lalu membuka pelan sebuah pintu yang merupakan kamar Kibum. Ia mengusap air mata yang mengalir di pipi Kibum, lalu mengecup dahinya pelan dan membisikkan kata "maaf" berulang-ulang. Setelah itu, ia keluar kembali tanpa menimbulkan suara.

.

.

.

_**TBC**_

_**a/n:**_

_**Haiiii~ authornya gak jadi pindah ke wp :) udah, a/n nya gitu aja. Bye-bye! *dilempar sendal**_

_**Gimme ur review pwissss :3**_


End file.
